The Phinabella Chronicles
by sherlocklayton
Summary: I'm rewriting all the episodes that Isabella appears in (which is most of them) but without the Doof and Perry subplot. It's basically every frame Phineas appears in only this time Phineas and Isabella are a couple. Let's see which episodes are drastically changed and which aren't!
1. Rollercoaster

It was a hot and sunny day in beautiful suburban Danville. Phineas and his stepbrother Ferb were sat under the tree in their backyard, trying to figure out to do today, the first day of summer.

"So, Ferb, what do you wanna do today?" Phineas asked eventually.

Ferb shrugged.

Phineas glanced down and happened to see his pet platypus. "What about Perry? What does he want to do?"

Perry made his usual chattering sound.

Phineas sighed. "Well, he's a platypus, they don't do much. I for one, am starting to get bored, and boredom is something of up with which I will not put! The first thing they're gonna ask us when we get back to school is, "what did we do over the summer?" I mean, no school for three months? Our life should be a roller coaster! And I mean a good roller coaster, not like that one we rode at the state fair."

Phineas flashed back to the state fair rollercoaster. The car went over a tiny hill and before we knew it, the worker guy was saying, "Please exit to the left."

Phineas knew his stepbrother was also flashing back to that rollercoaster. "Man. _That_ was lame. Why, if I built a roller coaster, I would…" He trailed off as he finally realised what would be awesome to do. "That's it! I know what we're gonna do today!"

The voice of Linda, Phineas and Ferb's mom, cut through the backyard. "Phineas, Ferb. I'm gonna pick up a few things. You boys stays out of trouble, okay?"

"Okay, Mom!" Phineas called back. He turned to Ferb. "We're gonna build a roller coaster!"

They got out their sketchpads and began sketching out blueprints. In the distance, they could hear some of Linda's conversation with their sister, Candace.

Candace: But what if there's an emergency?

Linda: Like what?

Candace: What if a satellite falls out of orbit and crashes into the house?

Linda: If that happens, you're in charge.

Candace: _Yes!_

Candace then entered the backyard. "Mom says I'm in charge. Conditionally."

"Whatever."

"Wait a minute, what are you doing?"

Phineas didn't want to deal with this now so he smoothly dismissed the question. "Homework."

"It's summer."

Phineas really wished she'd stop talking to them; they had a lot to do in not a lot of time. "That's cool. You wait till the last minute then."

"Well, I'm watching you. And I'm in charge. Conditionally!"

Phineas watched her go inside. "Let's invite Isabella over," he suggested to Ferb.

"Ah yes, your girlfriend. She would make a lovely addition to our rollercoaster-building team."

"I honestly thought that sentence was going to go a totally different way."

The blueprints done, Phineas and Ferb went and collected some wooden planks, steel beams, and some more stuff that they needed. By the time Candace stormed outside, they had a basic structure done. "Hey, check it out, Ferb. We can see Stacy's house from here, look!"

Phineas didn't actually notice Candace coming outside until she shouted, "Phineas, what is this?!"

"Do you like it?" Phineas asked.

Candace looked triumphant. "Ooh, I'm gonna tell Mom, and when she sees what you're doing, you are going down. Down! Down! Down! D-O-W-N, down!"

Phineas and Ferb stared blankly after her. "Do you have any idea what she's on about?" Phineas asked.

Ferb shook his head, just as Isabella walked into the backyard.

"Hey Phineas."

Phineas grinned. "Hey Isabella, my awesome girlfriend."

Isabella blushed. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Building a roller coaster," Phineas said, jumping down from the scaffolding.

Isabella came to meet him. "In your backyard?"

"Some of it."

"Wow. Isn't that kind of impossible?"

"Some might say."

Isabella looked up at the scaffolding and waved. "Hey, Ferb."

Ferb waved with the hammer.

"Does your step-brother ever talk?" Isabella asked, addressing Phineas, who shrugged.

"Ferb's more of a man of action."

Phineas and Isabella watched Ferb hit some nails in. As soon as they turned away, Ferb accidentally smacked himself in the nose with his hammer.

"Hey, Phineas? You wanna go swimming?

"We're kind of in the middle of something here, but if you wanna help us we can go later. If that's okay with you?"

Isabella grinned. "Okay! I love all your projects."

Phineas held her hand and walked over to the scaffold. "Hey Ferb! You got enough rivets up there?"

Ferb gave a thumbs up.

"What do you need help with?" Isabella asked.

"Okay, so the way I see it, the solid fuel rockets kick in at the mall parking lot," Phineas said. "Then we release the snakes during our corkscrew around the interstate. I'm gonna go get the snakes. Oh, and we're gonna need a blowtorch. Do you know where to get a blowtorch?"

"The hardware store will probably have blowtorches," Isabella replied. "I'm gonna go look there."

"Okay," said Phineas. "See you later."

Phineas had to make one last stop at a car factory. The manager came up to him and said, "Aren't you a little young to be a roller coaster engineer?"

Phineas grinned. "Yes, yes I am."

"Well, I must say, I'm very impressed. The forms all seem to be in order, although I've never seen them filled out in crayon before. So, if there's anything I can get you, anything at all, just let me know."

Phineas was only half-listening. He had spotted a robot arm that was putting a car door on a car body and welding it in place. "Do you think we could borrow one of those gadgets?"

Later, Phineas and Ferb and Isabella were riding the roller coaster with the arm on the front. The coaster was almost literally building itself.

"Now, this is the life," Phineas commented, taking Isabella's hand. Isabella grinned.

"Indeed it is. You should do all your projects like this."

"Where would be the fun in that?"

"We could spend more time together," said Isabella flirtatiously.

"Sounds good to me," Phineas said in the exact same way.

Ferb rolled his eyes. "Will you both just kiss already? Listening to you flirt is quite painful."

Grinning, Phineas and Isabella obliged.

Ferb went to go and put up some posters while Phineas and Isabella assembled the tent and stage.

Soon after this was done, there was a crowd of kids outside the tent. Ferb let the kids in and walked onto the stage and up to the microphone as if he was about to speak. He stood there for a second before he suddenly did a quick tap dance. Then he quickly stepped aside as Phineas came up from a trapdoor. Again, Phineas paused before grabbing the microphone and shouting into it. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages! May I present to you a spectacle most of the morning in the making! Mark your calendars because you will want to tell your grandchildren about the day you rode the Coolest…Coaster…EVER!

Ferb pulled down the tarp to reveal the roller coaster. Everyone watched a bird fly into the construct.

"So, who wants to go first?" Phineas asked the crowd.

Everyone raised their hands.

On the rollercoaster, Phineas and Ferb were sitting at the front with Isabella and one of her Fireside Girls, Ginger, behind them. Phineas was sat up in the cart, showing everyone how to use their seatebelt, even though the rollercoaster was strangely seatbelt-free. "To fasten, insert the tab inside the metal buckle. To release, just pull back on the-." Phineas accidentally dropped the safety belt. "Oops. Well, you get the picture. Well, that's about it, enjoy the ride."

The car went over the top, and stopped, viewing the long drop. It was a VERY long drop.

"You guys all signed the waivers, right?"

That was the last thing everyone heard before WOOOOSH! The car sped down the hill and around the bends in the track. Everyone screamed, very loudly. Phineas and Ferb were the only ones not screaming, though they were enjoying the ride very much.

When the snakes dropped onto everyone, Phineas felt the need to say, "Relax, they're just rubber!"

The car went into a bucket of mud, then exited. Later, it went through a car wash and was cleaned from the mud.

Phineas suddenly spotted a familiar section of track. "Hey, look, there comes the AH-AH-AH-AH!"

The car sped over the piece of track that was going up and down repeatedly, creating four "AH"s.

The car corkscrewed around the interstate and did all the things that was in the blueprints, before Phineas looked back to say something to Isabella and spotted something familiar.

"Oh, there you are, Perry."

Perry chattered. Phineas didn't even question how Perry had gotten onto their moving rollercoaster. He supposed that Perry must have gotten on before the incline and nobody had noticed.

"Nice hat, Isabella," Phineas said, noticing a little fedora on her head.

He turned back. He didn't see Isabella take off the fedora and look at it, confused.

The car went to the end of the track and rolled into a construction area, where it eventually ended up getting flung into the air with a crane.

"Funny. I don't remember this in the blueprint," Phineas commented.

An airplane travelled by. The rollercoaster got caught on its tail. "And I'm sure this is new," Phineas added.

The coaster car dropped down and onto the Statue of Liberty, bending it and throwing the car toward Mount Rushmore. The roller coaster circled in Theodore Roosevelt's glasses before flying out and landing on a pine tree which bent down, lowering them down toward a Mr. Slushy Burger stand.

"Oh, hey, Jeremy."

The blonde-haired boy smiled. "Hey, Phineas. Anybody want fries?"

"Nah, we're good."

"Oh, and say hi to your sister for me."

The tree straightened out again and threw them to Paris in France. They got stuck on the Eiffel Tower just like they had with the tree.

"Crêpe, Suzette?" asked the man at the snack stall.

"What do you say, Suzette? You want a crêpe?" Phineas called back into the cart.

"No, thank you," a girl's voice answered. Phineas hadn't even known that there _was_ a Suzette on the coaster.

The Eiffel Tower straightened out and the rollercoaster cart was flung into orbit. Everybody watched as a satellite flew by.

"You know, if that thing crashes into earth, Candace is in charge," Phineas commented to Isabella, who was clutching onto the rail in front of her like it was her lifeline, which it kind of was.

The cart suddenly fell down towards earth, towards the Tri-State area. The front of the car began to burn like a meteor.

"We should have charged more," Phineas commented to Isabella.

"You didn't charge at all, did you?"

"Nah. It's a figure of speech."

With a massive WHUMP sound, the rollercoaster car landed in the tree in Phineas and Ferb's backyard, depositing the two boys and Perry under the tree.

Linda poked her head round the gate. "Oh, hi boys."

"Hi Mom," Phineas called back, waving.

As soon as Candace and Linda left, kids began to drop down from the tree, commenting to Phineas as they left.

"Hey Phineas, that was great."

"Way too cool."

"That was awesome! Can we do it again?"

"Sorry, only one ride per customer," Phineas answered.

Isabella jumped down from the tree. Phineas caught her and put her back down on the ground. "That was great, Phineas. So, what are you gonna do tomorrow?"

"Don't know yet," Phineas said.

Isabella petted Perry. "Maybe you could teach Perry some tricks."

"Well, he is a platypus. They don't do much," observed Phineas.

"They're the only mammals to lay eggs," said Ferb.

Everyone stared at Perry. "…Maybe he'll lay an egg," Phineas said.

"Cool, see you tomorrow." Phineas and Isabella kissed briefly before Isabella went to the gate. "It really was the coolest coaster ever. You guys make a great team."

"Well, a brother is a brother, but I couldn't have asked for a better one than Ferb. You know what I mean?"

"Well, it was impressive. See you, guys."

Phineas watched as Isabella left the yard. "So, what should we do tomorrow? There's a world of possibilities. Maybe we should make a list!"

The coaster car exploded in the tree. A car alarm and a dog barking could be heard.


	2. Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were lying under the tree in the stepbrothers' backyard. All three were in their swimwear, as the plan had initially been to go swimming but none of them wanted to move from the shade of the tree because of the scorching hot weather. The radio was on, and the three, with nothing better to do, were listening.

"This is Stanky Dog comin' to you on the hottest of the summer! Unless you live at the beach, I say take it easy and do nothin' today. Yup, just find yourself a shady tree-" Simultaneously, the three kids looked up at the tree they were lying under. "-and maybe an aquatic mammal of some sort-" Simultaneously, the three kids looked down at Perry, who was lying next to them. "-and blow the whole day off."

"Come on, guys," Phineas said to his friends. "If we let a little heat stop us from having the best day ever, then the morning DJs win."

Isabella was about to comment when Linda came out into the backyard. "Ooh, boy, it's hot today! So what are you up to?"

"We're gonna make our own beach, right here in the backyard!" answered Phineas enthusiastically.

Linda grinned. "Oh, how cute. Well, I'm off to my spa day. You boys behave yourselves and don't bother your father. He's finally cleaning out the basement."

She left the backyard just as Candace stalked out from the house. "Bye, Mom! Yes! You heard her." She glared at her two brothers and Isabella. "We can't bug dad which makes me in charge... by default." She paused, taking in what they were doing. "Carry on."

"We're gonna need more sand," Phineas commented. "Hey, where's Perry?"

Soon, there was a delivery guy in their backyard, saying, "Aren't you a little young to be a landscape contractor?"

"Yes, yes I am," Phineas answered, signing for the stuff.

Isabella walked up to him. "Hey, Phineas? I've just thought of something. Can me and the Fireside girls be lifeguards? We need to earn our Aquatic-Safety badges."

"Oh, sure." Phineas grinned and took Isabella's hand. "But we can go swimming in the sea at some point, right?"

Isabella also grinned. "Absolutely."

All of a sudden, Candace stormed out of the house.

"Welcome to our beach!" Phineas said warmly.

Candace glanced down at the sandbox. Before Phineas could tell her that that was not their beach, Candace began laughing. "Hah! You call that a beach? This is WAY below your usual standard. This isn't even worth a call to Mom. You know, if you guys ever want to be popular, you're gonna have to stop playing in sandboxes."

Suddenly, a beach ball hit her in the head. "Hey!"

She spun round to see the full extent of Phineas and Ferb's beach. There was an amazingly clear blue sea, with golden sand, and beach huts. It was as if they were on the edge of the actual ocean.

"So Candace, what do you think?"

Phineas didn't stick around to hear what Candace thought. Isabella was pulling him in the direction of the surf shack. And that was how, five minutes later, Phineas found himself surfing the greatest waves he had ever seen, with Isabella perched on his shoulders.

When they got to shore, Phineas noticed that everyone was finally here. He grabbed the microphone from the beach DJ and shouted, "Let's get this beach party started!"

Everyone exploded into enjoying themselves. They paddled in the sea, built sandcastles, and frolicked on the beach. Phineas and Isabella went windsurfing with Ferb driving the boat. "Hey, look! You can see our house from up here!" he called to his girlfriend, who pointed out her own house.

Soon after this…

"Surf contest!" screeched Stanky Dog excitedly. Phineas and Ferb had managed to get the famous DJ to their beach to be the surf contest announcer.

Phineas was reviewing the contestant list when a massive boy stomped his way towards him. "Outta my way, Dinner-bell."

"Hello, Buford," Phineas said passively. "Perhaps you missed the sign."

Buford turned round and read the sign. While he was doing that, the surf contest began.

Stanky Dog provided the commentary. "First up in the surf contest is Bobby Nelson. Oh! And Nelson eats it on five-footer! And there's Django Brown shooting the curl." Django was doing brilliantly well until… "oh, and here comes Buford Van Stomm! Ohh!" Stanky Dog was getting very excited. "He pummels Brown with a Philadelphia traffic stomp! And now he's got him in a Half-Nelson, now a Full-Nelson…oh! And now he's actually beating him with Bobby Nelson!" Phineas winced as Buford used Bobby Nelson to beat Django with. "Here's the scores from our judges." The judges' scores were one, zero, and one eighth. "And Buford doesn't like it one bit." Before anyone could react, Buford had thrown Bobby Nelson at the judges', completely wrecking their table.

Now it was Phineas's turn. After a kiss for luck from Isabella, Phineas went out into the wave. "Next up is Phineas Flynn, and it's great to see a young surfer show such confidence. Uh-oh, what's this?" Buford headed straight for Phineas, but fell through the hologram of him and into the water. "Oh, those kids today and their holographic projections."

Phineas decided to give the judges a taste of what he could do. Stanky Dog loved it. "He's in the pipeline, now he's hangin' ten!" Phineas put his hands down onto the surfboard. "He's hanging twenty!" Phineas held the surfboard by just his teeth, with his body in the air. He could dimly hear Isabella cheering under Stanky Dog's commentary. "He's hangin' thirty-two!" Phineas hung off his surfboard. "Now he's just hangin'! The crowd loves it!" Phineas ran over his surfboard while the plank of wood rotated under him. "I don't think there's a name for that!"

The crowd watching started doing a wave. Phineas decided to improvise and surfed his board over the wave. "The crowd is doing the wave, and Phineas is surfing it!" bellowed Stanky Dog, nearly exploding. Phineas dropped down next to Isabella and waited for the scores. "Let's go to the judges. 10 to the 5th power, infinity, and oh! It seems Phineas Flynn's radical surfing has made judge #3 re-think Einstein's theory of relativity! Cowabunga, laws of nature!"

Isabella ran up to Phineas and hugged him enthusiastically. "That was amazing, Phineas!"

"We have some time for swimming, if you want," offered Phineas. "Want to go swimming?"

Isabella beamed. "Do you really have to ask?"

They were in the middle of their third water fight in the sea when something large and vaguely mountain-shaped rose out of the ocean.

"Is that a volcano?" gasped Isabella.

The volcano erupted, spreading lawn gnomes everywhere.

"GNOOOOOMES!" hollered Stanky Dog, before a gnome hit him.

People began running away and screaming. Phineas took Isabella's hand and they rushed towards the house. Ferb joined them on the way, but the three of them stopped when they saw the beach draining into a giant hole made in the sand. Once everything had been drained away, people crowded round the hole and stared into it.

Perry jumped out of the hole and walked peacefully back towards the house. "Oh, there you are Perry."

Perry chattered.

Phineas addressed the crowd of people. "Well everybody, looks like that's all for today!"

The crowd cheered Phineas and Ferb's names, while they and Isabella entered their backyard and raised the fence, hiding the sand.

"That was great!" Phineas enthused.

"Hey, boys," said Linda as she came into the backyard.

"Hey Mom," said Phineas, as he and Ferb waved.

"So how was your day at the beach?"

Before anyone could answered, Candace ran in, still in her tiki costume, and stood dramatically on the sandbox. "Wait, wait, my kingdom…my Jeremy…it was all so beautiful!" She glared at Phineas and Ferb and made a motion with her hands as if she was strangling them. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY PARADISE?!"

She started panting, slightly psychotically.

"Candace, honey," said Linda, looking worried about her daughter. "I think it's time to get you out of the sun for a little while."

She led Candace away.

"I think she had fun," Phineas commented.

Later that day, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were lying under the tree again, just like at the start of the day. It was no less hot now than at the beginning of the day.

Stanky Dog's voice came out of the radio. "Stanky Dog here with a special shout-out to my two new pals, Phineas and Ferb, for hosting a beach party that was hot, hot, hot. And speaking of hot, slather on the sunscreen listeners, cause tomorrow's weather calls for another scorcher."

"With a slight chance of scattered lawn gnomes," added Ferb.

Phineas and Isabella laughed.


	3. Flop Starz

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were eating breakfast in the kitchen one morning. The TV was on in the background but none of the kids were really paying attention until Candace came running into the room and shouted, "Auditions! Today?!"

Phineas tuned into the sound of the TV. "Yes, today! At two o'clock sharp."

Candace grabbed the TV, kissed it, and took off with it, saying, "I gotta tell Stacy!"

Then the inevitable happened. The TV, which was obviously plugged in, stopped when it got to the end of its cable and took Candace down with it.

Phineas made a face. "That pop star stuff might be fun at first, but then you'd be stuck with a dead end job. Too bad you can't just do it once and move on."

"Well, what you're talking about is a one-hit wonder," said Linda, overhearing them.

"One-hit wonder?" repeated Phineas. "What's that?

"Well, a musical act goes to the top of the charts with a catchy tune and meaningless lyrics. Then they throw a big diva tantrum, lose their label, then fade to obscurity. Before they know it, their song ends up as: elevator music. Years later, they have a reunion concert, and after that, they never sing again. And no one…remembers them." Linda paused before quickly adding, "Not that I would know anything about that."

While Linda had been talking, Phineas had been writing down all the "stages" of being a one-hit wonder: Hit record, Diva tantrum, Elevator music, Reunion tour. "A one-hit wonder…" He turned to his girlfriend and brother. "Guys, I know what we're gonna do today."

Pretty soon, Phineas and friends were working on their song. "Chika, chika, choo…wop…" muttered Phineas as he wrote. "Meaningless lyrics done. How's the catchy tune coming along?" he called to Ferb, who pressed a key on the computer keyboard, producing a piano sound.

"Excellent! We'll be done by lunch!" Phineas took Isabella's hand. "We might even have time for a picnic before we perform our song. Sound good?"

Isabella grinned. "Do you even have to ask?"

Later, Phineas and Isabella were setting up the equipment at the mall. "It was nice of the mall to let us perform at their auditions," Phineas remarked.

"Well, they loved your song," Isabella pointed out. "Everyone does. It's gone straight to the top of the charts!"

Phineas grinned, took out his checklist, and marked the first thing off. "Excellent."

"Oh, by the way," Isabella added. "The producer of the auditions has set up a competition of sorts. The 100th contestant at the auditions gets to sing on stage with us."

"Great!"

Soon, everything was ready. Phineas and the Ferb-Tones were holding their instruments, waiting for the 100th contestant to be brought up. Pretty soon, the producer ushered a familiar-looking girl onstage. "Ladies and gentlemen, this young lady has the honour of singing onstage with PFT. So now, the band you've been waiting for: Phineas and the Ferb-Tones!"

"Phineas?!" gasped Candace.

"Candace? You're the hundredth contestant? How serendipitous. This'll be like a brother and sister thing! Now I'm assuming you've heard our hit single. I mean, who hasn't, right? It's a big hit. So here's the words; don't worry if you get lost. The lyrics are meaningless anyway. I'll point when it's your turn."

Phineas didn't wait for Candace to give him any confirmation. Isabella went to the back of the stage where she was singing backup with the Fireside Girls. Phineas and Ferb went to the front of the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Ferbettes! I'm Phineas and this is Ferb, and we're gonna sing a song!"

As Phineas and the Ferb-Tones sang, Phineas got the buzz that came from performing a song that he and his brother wrote. It felt great.

Until about ten seconds in when he sang his line ("I said a Bow, Chika, Bow-Wow!") and shouted, "Candace!", cueing his sister.

The music stopped. Candace looked down at the music before throwing it aside. "Wait a minute! What are you doing?"

Phineas was confused. "…I'm cuing you?"

"How'd you get a hit single?!"

Phineas grinned. "Well, it wasn't easy. It took most of the morning and half a dozen phone calls. But if you're willing to put in the work-"

"That's it! I'm gonna tell Mom!"

Phineas blinked. "Okay…tell her what?"

Candace glanced out into the audience. The pause was so awkward, that Phineas could have sworn he heard cricket noises.

Candace eventually stormed off the stage after snapping, "Ooh, I'm just gonna tell."

Phineas and the Ferb-Tones sang the last line of their song, just for the sake of finishing it off. "Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!"

Just then, a snappily-dressed man came onstage. "Hi, I'm Ben Baxter, Huge-O-Records. Why don't you come by my office in an hour and we can talk about your future."

"Future? Cool." Phineas was just thinking about the next step. "He must be a psychic."

In an hour and a half, posters of the band were up everywhere. As PFT were on the bus on their way to Huge-O-Records, they passed a massive building with a massive poster that covered the whole side of the building. "Wow, what a great painting!" Isabella commented. "How did you get permission for that?"

"Oh, they didn't mind. The building's scheduled for demolition anyway," Phineas replied.

Just as the bus passed, the building exploded.

Later at Huge-O-Records, the band was standing in front of the board. Ben Baxter was saying, "Boys, let me start by saying we love your act and we want to be in the Phineas and the Ferb-Tones business. And by the way, aren't you a little young to be pop stars?"

There was a pause. Then Phineas said, very slowly, "…no…"

There was another pause. Then Ben grinned. "Well, okay then! We prepared to offer you a very lucrative contract if you'll just sign exclusively with us for your follow-up single."

This was the moment for item number two. "Follow-up single?!" Phineas exploded. Even Isabella and Ferb, who had been expecting the outburst, were taken aback. As he talked, Phineas ripped up the contract. "Who do you think we are, some two-bit hacks who will keep writing new songs just because you pay us obscene amounts of cash?! Phineas and the Ferb-Tones are strictly a one-hit wonder!" Phineas turned on his heel and stalked into the elevator, followed closely by the rest of the band. "Good day to you, sir!"

In the elevator, Phineas let his angry face collapse into a grin. "How was that?"

Isabella also grinned. "I think that was a quintessential diva tantrum," she said.

Phineas took out his checklist and marked off "diva tantrum". "Diva tantrum, check." There was a pause as Phineas took in the elevator music they were listening to. "Elevator music, check."

Ferb took the pencil and checked off the second to last item on the list.

When they got out of the building, they immediately saw a teal-coloured animal sitting, waiting for them. "Oh, there you are, Perry," said Phineas.

Perry chattered just as a bus pulled up. The band got on, with Phineas holding Perry. "Come on, guys," Phineas said. "We still have one more thing left to do.

Phineas was getting ready to start the reuinion concert when he caught sight of his sister. "Hey Candace. You're still the hundredth contestant, wanna come up and help us out?"

Phineas was glad to see Candace's face relax into a smile and Candace herself come onstage.

Phineas knew it was the last time they would ever sing the song, so he and the rest of the band put their hearts and souls into it.

Gitchee Gitchee Goo means: That I love you baby, baby, baby!

Baby-baby-baby-baby,

Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!

The crowd burst into cheers. Phineas grinned, taking it all in. Isabella appeared from behind him and they held hands, enjoying the applause.

"Thanks, you've been great!" Phineas shouted into the audience. "This is the last time we're ever gonna sing that song. We're retiring, good night!"

The band walked offstage and the lights went completely off, ending the day with the mall operator talking over a loudspeaker, "The mall is now closed and will re-open at 9:00 A.M. tomorrow. Thank you for shopping with us."


	4. The Fast and the Phineas

It was a nice hot day in Danville, and Phineas and Ferb were dressed accordingly. Isabella was over visiting, like she was most days, but they couldn't think of anything to do.

"So guys, what should we do today?" Phineas finally asked. "I mean, besides giving Perry a bath."

The three kids sniffed Perry, who was lying in the shade beside them. All of a sudden, they were aware of a VROOM noise coming from next door. Phineas peeked over the fence, followed by Ferb and Isabella. "What is that wonderful noise?"

It was a car race. Souped-up racing cars were hurtling round a track, creating the VROOM noise they heard earlier. "Awesome," said Phineas, completely in awe. "Guys, I know what we're gonna do today!"

Phineas and Ferb were soon in the garage, working on their mom's car, making it faster. Isabella was helping as well; she had her engineering patch.

Soon came the inevitable:

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MOM'S CAR?!"

"We tricked it out!" Phineas told his older sister.

"You don't even know how to drive," Candace pointed out.

"As if that would stop him," Isabella said dreamily.

"Well, duh," Phineas said. "That's why Ferb built this remote."

Ferb pressed a button on the remote, which activated the engine.

"Oh, you are so busted," Candace crowed.

She exited the room. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella listened to her opening and closing every door in the house while screaming, "MOM?"

Pretty soon, Candace poked her head backa round the garage entrance. "Um, where's Mom?" she asked with an awkward smile.

"She's playing bridge at my mom's house," Isabella answered with a grin at her boyfriend's big sister's antics.

Nobody saw Candace slip out because Ferb closed the hood of the car, indicating that it was ready. "Oh, this is going to be awesome!" Isabella squealed.

"Yes, yes it is."

Pretty soon, they were outside testing the car. Using the remote, Phineas and Ferb made it go back and forth several times to make sure the car could handle it. After a few minutes, Isabella inquired into what the red button on the remote was for.

Phineas grinned. "Push it and find out."

Isabella did so. The car started emitting flames from its wheels as it blasted upwards into the air. The kids watched it go. "That was Ferb's idea," explained Phineas.

Then the kids spotted Candace and Linda standing in the doorway to Isabella's house. "Hi Mom!" called Phineas.

"Hi, boys. Hi Isabella. Well, if that's all, I'll just be getting back to the game."

As soon as Linda went inside and closed the door, the car fell heavily back onto the ground. "Good thing we've beefed up the suspension," Phineas remarked.

Ferb made the car spin. "Whoa, I didn't know it could do that! What else can it do?"

"Hey, Phineas?" Isabella said. "I just thought of something. If you're entering the Swamp Oil 500, aren't you gonna need a pit crew?"

"Do you know a pit crew?" Phineas asked in a flirty tone.

Isabella grinned and replicated his tone. "Well…I know a few people who work well together."

Knowing she meant herself and the Fireside Girls, Phineas beamed. "Great! You're hired!

"I'll go get the Fireside Girls."

Phineas called after Isabella as she ran off, "See you at the track!"

When they got to the racetrack, Ferb went to register the car while Phineas did the pre-race checks.

Isabella came up to him halfway through. "Hi, Phineas. I got your pit crew."

Phineas looked up to see six Fireside Girls lined up behind Isabella. "Hey, Katie, Adyson, Holly, Gretchen, Ginger, Milly. You guys look great."

The girls giggled amongst themselves.

"Oo-kay, Phineas," said Isabella pointedly. She never minded Phineas getting a little flirty around the Fireside Girls, as she knew it was just that: a little light flirting. It never meant anything. "See you on the track."

"Okay. See you."

Phineas walked away.

"You really scored, Isabella," commented Ginger. "He's everything."

"He's dreamy…" gushed Milly.

"And soooo smart!" added Adyson.

"And don't forget modest and caring," Gretchen tagged on.

Isabella couldn't stop herself from smiling. "Okay, girls." She stretched out a picture of the engine and took up a pointing stick. "We're dealing with a 426 cubic inch, fully-blown V8, with hypo lifters, radical cam and a limited slip differential."

The girls flipped through their Fireside Girls manuel. "Would that be electronically fuel-injected?" asked Gretchen.

"…and in the 3rd lane, the newcomers Team Phineas!" one of the announcers, Dave, was saying. "Now is it just me, or does he look a little young to be behind the wheel of a 700 horse power racing machine?"

"Yes, yes he does," answered the other announcer, Rick.

"And look, he's already got his own screaming fans!"

Just as Phineas was being collected for an interview, he saw the big screen, where Candace was screaming Phineas's name. "PHINEAS!"

"Hey, Candace is rooting for us!" Phineas said happily to Ferb. If his sister believed they could do it, they could do it.

As the race was about to start, Phineas asked Ferb, "Okay, Ferb. Are we good to go?"

Ferb gave a thumbs up. "Awesome," grinned Phineas.

"And with the race about to start, there's the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated blimp!" Rick told the stadium.

"Good luck Phineas," said Isabella over his radio. "I know you'll be great."

"Thanks, Izzy."

Isabella blushed at the use of her nickname, a nickname that only Phineas used, and he only used it when he was about to have some serious fun. She felt thankful none of her Fireside Girls were around to see her embarrassing moment.

The race began, and the Team Phineas car made a good start. Phineas was slowly overtaking cars and working his way to the front.

"And on the fast on the inside lane is Number 42, Team Phineas!"

"Hey, Ferb," Phineas said into his radio. "Do you think we can get any more power? I mean, I know it's just a battery. But I was thinking: Let's open it up and see what this puppy can-" He suddenly noticed that the other cars were going past him. "Uh, Ferb? We're actually slowing down now. Ferb? Hello-o?" There was no reply from his brother, but the car suddenly sped up into supersonic speed. "OH YEAH!" screeched Phineas, feeling his face being stretched back from the force. "NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' ABOUT!"

After a while out on the track, Phineas heard Isabella speak to Ferb over the radio. "Hey, Ferb. We should bring Phineas in for a pit stop."

Ferb dutifully manoeuvred the car into the pit area. "All right, Fireside Girls, let's move, move, move!"

The Fireside Girls cleaned and fixed the car as Isabella came up to Phineas with a juice box. "That helmet looks so manly on you," she said.

Phineas grinned and handed the juice box back to her. "Thanks, pit manager. Hit it, Ferb."

The car took off. Isabella beamed at her Fireside Girls. "I'm so proud of you girls. And the bow was a nice touch, Gretchen."

Phineas couldn't see it but the smallest Fireside Girl had actually attached an orange bow to the top of the car.

Things started to go wrong about fifteen minutes later. Phineas didn't see exactly what had happened but one of the cars had apparently hit a sign, making the sign come down on the track. Ferb steered the car around the debris, but a lot of the cars in front of them had crashed into each other, leaving a minefield of obstacles in the way. Isabella felt her heart pounding. Even Phineas was feeling sweat roll down his face, and not because of the heat. He trusted Ferb with everything he had, but if Ferb made even one small mistake, Phineas could get seriously injured or even killed.

There was no need to worry. Phineas could hear Rick shrieking excitedly. "The Team Phineas car is avoiding every obstacle! It's like he can see the whole darn track at once!"

Phineas grinned despite himself. Rick had no idea how true that was.

Back in the pits, Isabella turned the radio microphone on so that the sound would reach Phineas. "Alright, girls!" she said. "Time for the song!"

Phineas was really enjoying going as fast as he was. Every time he passed he debris, he got more and more confident. Eventually, he heard his girlfriend and the Fireside Girls singing: "Go Phineas! Go, go Phineas! Go Phineas! Go, go Phineas!"

"OH YEAH!" screeched Phineas, unable to help himself.

"Go Phineas! Go, go Phineas! Go Phineas! Go, go Phineas!"

The cars piled up into an arch, having flown into the air by driving up the fallen sign. Phineas could vaguely hear the drivers shouting that they were okay, before Phineas's car crossed the finishing line, winning the race.

"And look at this amazing finish!" shouted Dave. When all of a sudden… "Oh no! A blimp is about to hit the broadcasting tower! Oh, the humanity!"

The blimp hit the tower, stopping the broadcast everywhere. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella were on the podium, and Phineas had just been given the trophy, when some guy ran out of nowhere, got into the car, and drove it away. "Hmm. Looks like we're walking," Phineas said with a grin to Isabella.

When they got home, Phineas heard their mother's voice coming from the garage so he called, "Hi, Mom, we're home!"

"Hey, boys! I saw what you did today."

Thinking she saw the race on TV, Phineas asked, "How'd you like it?"

"I loved it! Now who wants some snacks?"

Everyone wanted snacks. Apparently not Candace, though. She started stuttering. "H-h-h-how-?"

Phineas and Ferb left the trophy in their room and came downstairs with Isabella to have some snacks. It was the perfect end to another great day.


End file.
